Rescue the Labyrinth
by PunkMutantGargoyleChica
Summary: Claire, Sarah's granddaughter, has her own adventures in the Labyrinth. But when her best friend, the Goblin King, says that he's dying because of the evil Troll Queen, Claire does everything she can to help him. Same characters and new ones. Jareth/OC
1. Our Hero And Her Life

Claire was only eight years old when she and her little brother lost their parents. All they had left in the world was their grandmother, Sarah, and their dreams. They loved everything about their grandmother, especially her stories about the Labyrinth. Usually, after every story, Claire would fall asleep and dream of the Labyrinth. She would have her own adventures with Hoggle, Ludo, and Sir Didymus.

When she turned thirteen, Claire's dreams became a bit more mature. Not by much, but she'd ask her friends if they had ever fallen in love before. Hoggle was the first to admit that, for a little while, he was in love with Sarah. Ludo had never been in love before, but he'd show her that he loved calling on his rocks. Claire would always smile at that and play with his rocks with him. Sir Didymus claimed that his one and only love was the thrill of fighting. Of course, he offered to teach Claire how to fence with a saber. And she graciously accepted.

There was one person in the Labyrinth that watched Claire grow from a little girl to a young woman right before his eyes. Jareth. He watched over Claire with great fascination. This girl was definitely Sarah's granddaughter, she looked almost like her, aside from her curly red hair, bright green eyes, freckles, and beautiful smile she always wore. And Claire never claimed that things weren't fair. She learned early that life's not fair. She played by whatever rules were given to her. And she was never afraid to express what she was feeling.

Claire did know about Jareth. The first time she ever saw him was before her parents died. It was in one of her dreams. She was sitting under a tree in the middle of a forest with a basket of peaches next to her, enjoying everything she saw when Jareth appeared out of nowhere and sat next to her. Claire only smiled and handed him a peach. Jareth kindly accepted and took a bite out of it. Ever since that night, Jareth would come to see Claire in her dreams. It was her willingness to accept him that made him come back every chance he could.

Of course, in her stories, Sarah made Jareth sound like a horrible monster that cared for no one but himself. But Claire was never quick to judge. She always looked at the little statue of him that used to be Sarah's and think, 'How can someone like him be cruel?'. The strangest thing was happening to her. Claire was falling in love with Jareth, the Goblin King. She was only nineteen when she realised this. And she was stupid enough to tell Sarah.

"No! You can't be falling in love with him, Claire! He's a cruel, heartless, monstrous goblin who cares for no one but himself!" Sarah yelled at Claire.

"What's the big deal? It's only a story." Claire said.

Sara then realised that Claire didn't know that Jareth was real. "Oh. You're right. Sorry for yelling at you, Claire. Old habbit."

"Maybe being fifty-eight finally caught up with you. You act just like Roni's grandmother. Yelling over the smallest things." Claire joked. With that, Claire left the house for band practice. Herself, along with her best friends, Veronica, whom she calls Roni, Alice, and Tracey formed a rock band they called Labyrinth Guardians. Jareth came up with the name in one of Claire's dreams. She told the others about it and they liked it.

She rode her skate board for about fifteen minutes to get to Roni's house. Once there, she went to garage to find her closest friends tuning their instruments. "Alright, let's get ready. What do ya wanna practice today?" Claire asked her friends.

"I vote 'We're Not Gonna Take It'. The Veronicas version. We need to practice the speed on that one." Alice, the bassist, said. Alice had the prettiest brown eyes. Her pale complection was brightened by her jet black hair.

"I second that notion." Tracey, the drummer, chimmed in. Tracey was African-American and dark brown curly weave. And she had dark brown eyes.

"That's cool with me." Roni, the lead guitarist, added. Roni was blond with pink streaks in her hair, and had dark bluse eyes, almost like the midnight sky.

"Great. We practice 'We're Not Gonna Take It' The Veronicas style. Then we go with Sum 41's 'Fat Lip'. Okay?" Claire stated. The other band members nodded toward their lead singer.

**We're not gonna take it  
No, we ain't gonna take it  
We're not gonna take it anymore**

**We've got the right to choose it  
There ain't no way we'll lose it  
This is our life, this is our song  
We'll fight the powers that be just  
Don't pick our destiney 'cause  
You don't know us, you don't belong**

**We're not gonna take it  
No, we ain't gonna take it  
We're not gonna take it anymore**

**We're not gonna take it  
No, we ain't gonna take it  
We're not gonna take it antmore**

**Oh, you're so condescending  
Your goal is never ending  
We don't want nothin', not a thing from you  
Your life is tride and jaded  
Boring and confiscated  
If that's your best, your best won't do**

**We're not gonna take it  
No, we ain't gonna take it  
We're not gonna take it anymore**

**We're not gonna take it  
No, we ain't gonna take it  
We're not gonna take it anymore**

**Oh, oh, oh  
Oh, oh, oh,  
We're right, (yeah)  
We're free, (yeah)  
We'll fight, (yeah)  
You'll see, (yeah)**

**We're not gonna take it  
No, we ain't gonna take it  
We're not gonna take it anymooooooooooooore**

**(Music Break)**

**We're not gonna take it  
No, we ain't gonna take it  
We're not gonna take it anymooooooooooooore**

**We're not gonna take it (Not gonna take it)  
No, we ain't gonna take it (Not gonna take it)  
We're not gonna take it anymooooooooooooore**

**We're not gonna take it  
No, we ain't gonna take it  
We're not gonna take it anymooooooooooooore**

"Great job, you guys. Alice, perfect job keeping the pace. Great in the beginning, Tracey, your drum start was right on it. And awesome solo, Roni." Claire said to each of her friends. She wasn't a diva, she always gave most of the credit to her friends. "Ready for 'Fat Lip'?" They nooded at her question. "Great. Let's get started.

**Claire: Stormin' through the party like my name was El Nino  
Roni: When I'm hangin' out drinkin' in the back of an El Camino  
Claire: As a kid, I was a skid and no one knew me by name  
Roni: I trashed my own house party 'cause nobody came**

**Claire: I know I'm not the one you thought you knew back in highschool  
Never goin', never showin' up when we had to  
Attention that we crave, don't tell us to behave  
I'm sick of always hearin' 'act your age'**

**Claire: I don't wanna waste my time  
Become another casualty of society  
I'll never fall in line  
Become another victim of your conformity  
And back down**

**Claire: Be-cause-you-don't know us at all we laugh when old people fall  
Roni: But what would you expect with a conscience so small?  
Claire: Heavy metal and mullets, it's how we were raised  
Roni: Maiden and Priest were the gods that we praised**

**Claire: 'Cause we like havin' fun at other people's expenses  
And cuttin' people down is just a minnor offense then  
It's none of your concer, I guess I'll never learn  
I'm sick of bein' told to wait my turn**

**Claire: I don't wanna waste my time  
Become another casualty of society  
I'll never fall in line  
Become another victim of your conformity  
And back down**

**Claire: Don't count on me to let you know when  
Don't count on me, I'll do it again  
Don't count on me, it's the point you're missin'  
Don't count on me cause I'm not listen'**

**Roni: Well I'm a no goodnick lower middle class brat  
Back packed and I don't give a shit about nothin'  
Claire: You be standin' on the corner talkin' all that kufuffin  
But you don't make sense from all the gas you been huffin'**

**Roni: Then if the ink don't stain you'll be ringin' off the hook  
You're on the hitlist wanted in the telephon book  
Claire: I like songs with distortion, to drink in proportion  
The doctor said my mom should have had an abortion**

**Claire: I don't wanna waste my time  
Become another casualty of society  
I'll never fall in line  
Become another victim of your conformity  
And back down**

**Claire: Waste my time with them  
Roni: Casualty of society  
Claire: Waste my time again  
Roni: Victim of your comformity  
Claire: And back down**


	2. The Troll Queen

Claire let go of the mic stand and backed away. "Alright. Any other songs?" She asked. For the next two and a half hours, they practiced every song they could think of. Labyrinth Guardians was basically a heavy metal-punk-emo kind of rock band. So the majority of the songs they sang were rebelious songs.

After their heavy metal rebelious fun, Tracey talked to Claire about something she figured would be good for the band. "I seriously think that us singing a few love songs would be good for us. Queen, U2, even Van Halen sang some love songs."

Claire thought for a moment until a smile slowly crept onto her face. She looked back at Tracey and said, "Once again, Tracey, your genious never ceases to amaze me." she then walked to the mic stand and told the girls that, just as an excercise, they should play 'Somebody to Love', the Anne Hathaway version.

**Claire: Can anybody find me somebody to  
Roni: Love?  
**

**Claire: Each morning I get up I die a little  
Can't barely stand on my feet.  
Take a look in the mirror and cry,  
Lord, what ya doing to me.  
I've spent all my years believing in you, but I just can't get no relief.  
Lord, somebody, somebody, can anybody find me, somebody to love.**

**Claire: Got no feel I got no rhythm**  
**I just keep losing my beat (She just keeps losing her beat)**  
**I'm okay I'm alright (she's alright)**  
**Ain't gonna face no defeat**  
**I just gotta get out of this prison cell**  
**One day I'm gonna be free**  
**Lord somebody**  
**Somebody**  
**Can anybody find me somebody to love**

**Roni: (She works hard)**  
**Claire: Everyday (everyday)  
I try, and I try, and I try  
But everybody wants to put me down  
They say I'm goin' crazy  
They say I a lot water in my brain  
Got no common sense  
I got nobody to believe  
Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah...**

**Roni: (Find her somebody to love)**  
**(Find her somebody to love)**  
**(Find her somebody to love)**  
**(Find her somebody to love)**  
**(Find her somebody to love)**  
**(Find her somebody to love)**

**Claire: Somebody To Love**

**Roni: (Find me somebody to-oo-oo love)**  
**(Find me somebody to-oo-oo love)**  
**(Find me somebody to-oo-oo love)**  
**(Find me somebody to-oo-oo love)**

All of them liked the idea of singing a few love songs. So, each made it as their band homework to make a list of their favorite love songs. After that, Claire decided to go on home. She couldn't wait to fall asleep and tell Jareth everything that the band did that day. As Claire rode her scate board, she kept having this wierd feeling in the back of her head that something was wrong. Like if she were a Jedi, she would feel a disturbince (I forgot how to spell it) in the Force. But she decided to ignore it. She was pobably still on a band high. That's when you're still excited after listening or playing rock music. You sometimes become paranoid.

Soon, Claire got home safely. When she got inside, she saw her brother, Jacob, playing Guitar Hero. She smiled at him. "Did you get the high score yet?" she asked.

"Not yet. But I'm close. How was band practice?" Her twelve-year-old brother asked.

"Great. I think I'm still on a band high though. But it should end soon. Did you finish your science project?" She asked.

"Yeah, it's on the table." Jacob said, motioning toward the dining room table. Claire got up and walked into the dining room to find Jacob's project. He chose to compare chemistry to music. Basically saying that an atom was like a note. And when you put notes together, you get a chord. And if that was the case, a chord was like a molecule. He was basically trying to help students memorize chemistry. She liked it.

"Great job, Jacob. I think you'll get a good grade on it." Then, Claire looked at the clock and saw that it was 10:35. "Jacob, we need to get to bed. You have school and I have a job interview."

Jacob was about to protest until he saw the look on Claire's face. If he'd even try to say otherwise, there would be serious punishment. So he turned the game off and went to his room. Claire smiled when her brother got the message. And now, she do her favorite thing in the whole world. Dream of the Labyrinth.

When she got to her room, Claire changed into her nightgown and sat on her bed. She still had to do her band homework. She sat down and thought long and hard. As she was thinking, she was humming the lulluby Sarah used to sing to her when she was a child. That was when it suddenly clicked. "Duh! Of course." Claire went right down to writing 'As The World Falls Down'.

Claire started getting sleepy as she finished writing the song. She put everything away to finally go to sleep. But Claire didn't see the raven flying outside her window. Once she was asleep, the raven was able to open the window and turn into a beautiful, yet completely evil, queen. "So," she hissed. "This is the little mortal that will end my rule over the Underground. Ha. And I actually took the prophecy seriously. But, just for a laugh, let's see how this little mortal does against complete fear and chaos." The queen then held what looked like a darker version of Jareth's crystals. She let the crystal float above Claire and send an evil purple ray of light down on Claire's sleeping form.

The queen was chuckling as she watched Claire toss and turn in her bed. But just as she was having fun, a barn owl swooped in and turned into Jareth. "Acura, I will not let you harm this one! She has done nothing to you...yet."

"Oh, shut up, Jareth. This child will never end my reign over the Underground. Once you die and your powers go to me, I will soon be able to run your precious little Labyrinth into the ground. And there will be nothing this little worm can do about it." Acura hissed at the Goblin King.

"You were always envious of others, Troll Queen. You even envy the fact that I'll never love you. You envy Claire because I love her. I've loved her since the moment I was welcomed into her dreams. She, the very first mortal to accept me the way I am, loves me just the same. And she will soon see how real I am. The reason I will never love an ugly witch like you is because you use everyone to get to the things you want most. Where as Claire puts others before herself. Selfless, kind, and very beautiful. That and everything else about her are what you'll never be." Jareth sneered.

The Troll Queen scoffed. "You'll regret not marrying me, Jareth. I could have given you everything your little black heart ever desired. Even the unmentionable things." The Queen said, her voice lowering to a lustful tone.

"Why on earth would I want a filthy whore to fulfill my greatest fantasies that I know Claire wants to have with me? Even when we were growing up, Acura, you threw yourself at every male that crossed your path. The only reason you want me is because of the power I hold over my kingdom. And for your information, my heart is not black. And even if it was, at least I would still have a heart. You destroyed yours when you sold your soul for those cheap magic tricks you learned. Claire melted my ice-cold heart when I first met her. The simplest acts of kindness can have such a great impact on anyone. But what would you know about kindness, Acura?"

With an angry scoff, the Troll Queen turned back into a raven and flew away. Jareth then turned back to Claire. Taking one of his own crystals, he made the dark crystal disappear and replaced it with his. His own crystal seemed to make Claire calm down. Jareth knelt down next to her and kissed her cheek. "Have no fear, my love. I will be with you shortly." And with that, Jareth went inside of Claire's dream.

Please r&r. thanx.


	3. I Love You! I Used To Know You!

_Claire was cornered by evil monsters with one intension in mind: to eat her. Closing her eyes, Claire prayed for a miracle. She feared for her life. "JARETH!" She screamed. That was what she wanted, her Angel. Jareth saved Claire from her nightmares since she was a little girl. And she made it habbit to call him her Angel. She didn't know how her grandmother got the idea that Jareth was evil, but he was never like that to her._

_Just as the monster would have eaten her, there was silence. Confused, Claire opened her eyes to find Jareth looking down at her, smiling. "You called, love?"_

_Claire stood up and glared at him. "Don't you 'love' me. What took you so long?"_

_"I was caught up with a little ugly problem. But I took care of it. So, how was your day?" Jareth asked._

_"It was alright. Jacob finally finished his science project. The band made an incredible revolution. And Grandma really freaked out when I told that I was in love with someone." She explained as she sat on the ground._

_Jareth looked a little hurt as he sat down next to Claire. "You're in love with someone?" He asked._

_Claire smiled at his obvious jealousy. "I sure am. He's tall with long blond hair. He's very mischievious. He can sing and dance. He always makes me smile. His eyes are different colors. He has a British accent. And he treats me like I'm the only woman in the world." She looked over to see the smile spread across Jareth's face. "When did you figure out that I was talking about you?"_

_"As soon as you said 'his eyes are different colors'. You really love me?" He asked._

_"Of course, Jareth. Who else in this world can tolerate me? Don't you love me?" She asked._

_"From the moment I first met you. The simplest acts of kindness can have the greatest impact on people. And you, Claire, have made quite an impact on my life." Jareth smiled. _

_Claire blushed and looked away. She couldn't pretend to not be shy at the moment. Jareth loved Claire's innocence. It reminded him that she still remained untouched. "I have a gift for you." He said. Jareth then made a crystal appear in his hand. "This is a special crystal, Claire. It let's you see anything and anyone at anytime you wish. Even in the Underground. It will even let you see your dreams. I offered something simular to you grandmother, yet she refused it. But I know you wouldn't refuse such a gift."_

_Claire smiled as she took the crystal. "How do I get it to work? Are there magic words or something?"_

_"You simply say 'Show me...' and say whatever it is you want to see. Try it for yourself." Jareth encouraged._

_Unable to resist the temptation, Claire held the crystal and said, "Show me Hoggle." And Hoggle appeared in the crystal. He was spraying fairies down with his pesticide and counting each one he sprayed. He was always annoyed with them. They were worse than flies and gnats. "Wow." Claire smiled. "This is incredible, Jareth." She then thought of something. "Show me the fieries." And the fieries appeared. As usual, they were dancing and having fun. But she noticed another fiery with them. It looked like it was female because it had curves, longer hair on her head, and a bone in her hair that looked like it was supposed to be a bow. Claire laughed at the sight. "Show me the whole Labyrinth." And the Labyrinth was shown. But something was wrong. There was a long, dark shadow being cast over the land. "What's that, Jareth?" Claire asked._

_Jareth looked into the crystal and frowned. "Remember that ugly problem I told you about?" Jareth asked. When Claire nodded, he continued. "Well, said problem is causing all of that. I'm sorry, Claire, but I must leave. I will see you tomorrow night, my love." He then kissed her forehead and vanished._

_Claire was now all alone. She couldn't go to the Labyrinth is something was wrong in it. So she decided to dream about herself and Jareth Dancing at a masquerade ball. It was just like when Jareth danced with Sarah. But instead of running away like Sarah had, Claire continued to dance with Jareth, and they kissed in the end._

* * *

Jareth, in owl form, flew toward an evil castle on the boundries of the Desert of Illusions. When he landed in front of the castle gates, he turned back to normal. But to his annoyance, the trolls at the gate, which were bigger, meaner, and uglier than his goblins, didn't move to let him pass. Jareth then teleported himself to the Troll Queen's throne room. Sitting on her throne, rolling three dark crystals in her right hand at the same time, was Acura. Jareth wanted to smack that sneer right off the Queen's face. "You're causing all of this anarchy in my kingdom!" He growled.

Acura glared at Jareth. "You don't have proof." She hissed.

Jareth made one of his crystals appear in his hand and threw it at Acura, knocking her crystals out of her hand. Once out of her hand, the dark clouds faded away. When they were gone, Jareth cocked his head to the left and said, "How very ironic that the dark clouds disappeared the exact moment your dark crystals fell from your hand."

The evil queen glared at the Goblin King. "You wreched little goblin! My mother warned me about you. I should have listen to her." The Queen then let tears fall down her cheek. "Her dying wish was to give me the world, unlike what my father wanted. He told me to be a faithful wife and to do as my husband said for me to do. If I had just listen to Mother, but I didn't. I chose to do as Father said. And I did eveything my father told me to do. He told me it was practice for when I got married. What he did to me taught an important thing about life, Jareth: Trust no one but yourself, and do whatever it takes to achieve your goals. After I killed that horrible excuse of a troll, his powers were transfered to me. AND! WHAT! HE! COULD! DO! MADE! ME! THE! WAY! I! AM!" She screamed.

"Just because you grew up with a horrible father doesn't mean that you should make others suffer! There is still some good in you, Acura. When we were children, you and I were inseperable. But when your father started keeping you from coming outside with the rest of us, I knew there was something wrong." Jareth said.

Acura looked up at Jareth with wide eyes. "You knew he was doing this to me?" She whispered. Before Jareth could answer, Acura screamed, "YOU KNEW HE WAS DOING THIS TO ME?"

"I knew he was doing something." Jareth answered softly.

The Troll Queen dried her tears and straightened her form. "Well, as for what you said about there still being some good in me, you're wrong. Acura is dead. The Troll Queen lives. And there's nothing you or your little pet mortal can do about it." And with that, the Troll Queen threw a dark crystal at Jareth. The Goblin King, instead of ducking, caught the crystal in mid-air. The Troll Queen sneered as she shook her head. "You shouldn't have done that."

The dark crystal then hit Jareth with a violet colored lightning bolt. It knocked Jareth out and he fell to the floor. The Troll Queen smirk and turned to one of her guards. "Take this filth back to his Labyrinth. That Poison Bolt will kill him within the next forty-eight hours. Nothing will save him. Not even the mortal, Claire." The Troll Queen then threw her head back a gave a loud and evil cackle.


	4. Reality Blows, Huh?

Claire screamed. She didn't know why. She was dreaming of herself and Jareth dancing together. But she then woke up and screamed. But after a few moments, she could tell that something was wrong. The air was stale. She could hear nothing outside her window. No birds, no crickets, nothing. It was as if time had stopped. It was scary. The longer Claire sat on her bed, the more her heart raced.

Then, she heard a *thump* on the floor. Looking over the side of her bed, Claire saw the crystal. Her eyes widened with realization. 'It was real.' She thought to herself. 'He's real.' Claire looked at the crystal and whispered, "Show me Jareth." The crystal then materialized an image of Jareth lying on the ground in front of the Labyrinth. Claire gasped when she saw him like that. She wanted to be there to help him. But she had no idea as to what she should do. "I wish..." She breathed. Jareth then moved a little, as if trying to get up. "I wish.." She whispered. Again, Jareth tried to get up. Finally, Claire took a deep breath and said, "I wish the goblins would take me to the Labyrinth right now." Then, she heard the giggling of the goblins. They suddenly appeared out of nowhere.

A little one crawled over the comforter and took Claire's right hand. "Come, Miss. He needs you now." Claire nodded as she held the little goblin's hand. She got off of her bed and followed the goblin to her window, the rest following close behind her. The little goblin then opened her bedroom window, revealing the Underground, but it felt different. The feeling of depression and hopelessness filled the air.

Tears started falling from Claire's eyes. This was not the Underground she had dreams about. As she stepped outside of her window, Claire tightly clutched her crystal. Holding it in front of her, she hardly recognized her quivering as she said, "Show me Jareth." Jareth appeared in the crystal, still lying on the ground in front of the Labyrinth's gate. Without a second thought, Claire Sprinted to the gate. As she ran, her mind went blank. All Claire could focus on was Jareth. Finally, she found him. Claire ran over and knelt next to him. "Jareth." She whispered.

Slowly, Jareth opened his eyes. "Claire?" He asked.

Claire nodded as she helped him sit up against the wall next to the gate. "Who did this to you?" She asked.

"Look into your crystal." Jareth mumbled.

Claire nodded and held up her crystal. "Show me who did this." Then, an image of an evil woman with black hair and a hateful glare appeared. "Who is she?" Claire asked.

"Her name was Acura. But now, she is called the Troll Queen. I used to know her. But her mind was poisoned by her father. He continuously raped her when she was a child. I knew that he was doing something horrible to her, yet I did nothing to stop it." Jareth groaned as he tried to sit up on his own. "She killed her father some time later, thus gaining her power. When a Fae dies, Claire, their power doesn't die with them. It goes to someone worthy of having it. And with her knowing that, she hit me with a Poison Bolt, knowing that when I die, my power will go to someone very powerful. I will die within the next forty-eight hours unless we can defeat her."

"What? You can't die. I just found out that you're real. We have to get to her castle and defeat her right now." Claire said. She then held took her crystal and said, "Show me the way to the Troll Queen's kingdom." The crystal then showed what looked like a map to the kingdom. "She lives next to the Desert of Illusions. That's not too far from here. If we cross the Troll Bridge of Moaning Mourners and go through the Frightful Forest, we can get there in a little over a day." Claire then helped Jareth stand up. "Do you think you can walk?" She asked.

"I can walk. I might need to stop and rest every now and then, but I can walk." He answered.

Claire watched Jareth slightly limp as they walked. She then realized something. "We may need to bring a few friends with us, Jareth. If you fall, I can't carry you, and I won't leave you. I may be strong, but I'm not strong enough to beat her by myself."

"I find that very unlikely, Claire." Jareth smiled. Claire couldn't believe that even when injured, he still would try to flatter her. "But if you wish to bring your friends, I don't mind."

Smiling, Claire turned around and yelled, "LUDO!" Within a few moments, Ludo came out of the Labyrinth, smiling as usual.

"Claire!" The Rock Yeti exclaimed as he hugged his friend.

"I missed you, too, Ludo." She smiled. "Come on. On the way, we can get Hoggle and Sir Didymus." And with that, the trio walked on. But what they didn't know was that they were being spied on.

A black bird in the tree above them flew off to the Troll Queen's castle. Once there, it flew into the throne room fell onto the ground, exhausted from the long flight. "Nimblie," The Queen said. "What news do you bring me, my faithful spy?"

"The mortal is here. The one you despise. She, a Rock Yeti, and the Goblin King are on their way here. And they're bring others with them. I came as fast as I could, my Queen. I am sorry if I am late." The bird shook with fear. If anyone ever angered the Queen, they would be put to death by the Queen herself.

"You have yet to disappoint me, Nimblie. If the mortal wants to save Jareth, She has to come to my domain. And in order to do that, she must first cross the Troll Bridge of Moaning Mourners. I placed an extra special guard there, and even if she passed him, she'd have to make the Mourners stop moaning in order to cross the bridge. She will fail sooner than you think!" The Queen lauhed.

See if you can guess who the guard is. r&r. Whoever guesses right gets a cookie!


	5. The First Surprise And Challenge

As they walked along the wall of the Labyrinth, Claire found Hoggle spraying down fairies. "Hoggle, I think you've sprayed enough." The dwarf turned around, completely blown away to find Claire in person. This wasn't the same as when Claire would come to the Underground in her dreams. When ever Claire dreamed of being in the Underground, there was some sort of glow around her, almost like an angel. Soon, Hoggle stopped spraying fairies and joined the group.

Soon enough, they came across Sir Didymus. He was standing in front of an old tree stump, his sword unsheathed and pointing it toward a frog. "You dare to croak at Sir Didymus when his back is turned?" He questioned the frog, who was sitting on the tree stump with a blank expression on his face.

Claire smiled as she shook her head. "Surely, he never meant to offend thee." She said.

Sir Didymud turned around and smiled at Claire. "My young, fair Miss. Is it truly thee?"

"Indeed, it is. But now is not the time for chatter. We need to get to the kingdom of the Troll Queen. Claire explained.

Sir Didymus nodded as he mounted his trusty steed, Ambrocious. The group then made their way to the Troll Bridge of Moaning Mourners. Everything was quiet. And Jareth didn't like it. Silence was one of the very few things that scared him. But the silence was soon interrupted when Claire started singing.

**We were both young when I first saw you  
****I close my eyes  
And the flashback starts  
I'm standing there  
On a balcony in summer air**

**See the lights  
See the party, the ball gowns  
See you make your way  
Through the crowd  
And say hello, little did I know**

**That you were Romeo, ****you were throwing pebbles  
And my daddy said stay away from Juliet  
And I was crying on the staircase  
Begging you please don't go, and I said**

**Romeo take me somewhere we can be alone  
I'll be waiting all there's left to do is run  
You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess  
It's a love story baby just say yes**

**So I sneak out to the garden to see you  
We keep quiet 'cause we're dead if they knew  
So close your eyes  
Escape this town for a little while-ile**

**'Cause you were Romeo, I was a scarlet letter  
And my daddy said stay away from Juliet  
But you were everything to me  
I was beggin' you please don't go, and I said**

**Romeo take me somewhere we can be alone  
I'll be waiting all there's left to do is run  
You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess  
It's a love story baby just say yes**

**But I got tired of waiting  
Wondering if you were ever coming around  
My faith in you was fading  
When I met you on the outskirts of town, and I said**

**Romeo save me I've been feeling so alone  
I keep waiting for you but you never come  
Is this in my head, I don't know what to think  
He knelt to ground and puulled out a ring said**

**Marry me, Juliet, you never have to be alone  
I love you and that's all I really know  
I talked to your dad, go pick out a white dress  
It's a love story baby just say yes**

**Oh, oh, oh Oh, oh, oh  
'Cause we were both young when I first saw you**

Jareth was speechless. He knew Claire could sing. But never had he imagined that her voice to be that beautiful. Her voice could make angels weep. It was making him forget his pain.

Finally, they heard moaning. But not just wny kind of moaning. It wa like mournful moaning. It was so sad, like all hope for the moaners was lost forever. But something was heard above the moaning. It sounded like someone was saying...

**Your time is up, my time is now  
You can't see me, my time is now  
It's the franchise, boy I'm shining now  
You can't see me, my time is now**

"No way." Claire breathed. They walked closer to the bridge and saw someone guarding it. "Are you serious?" It was John Cena. Or, at least, it looked like John Cena. Claire's mouth opened, but nothing came out.

When they came up to the bridge, John stopped rapping and looked at the group. "What can I do for you people?" He asked. Then he saw Claire. John smiled that charming smile, showing his cute dimples. "Or did you come here to see what you could for me?" He asked all too smoothly.

Claire rolled her eyes. "No, we came to see if we could cross the bridge. We need to get to the Troll Queen's kingdom."

John's expression dropped. "I can't let you cross bridge, not without testing you first." John then walked back onto the bridge. "You have to make the Moaning Mourners stop moaning and make them cheer." He then pointed at the lake below the bridge. Instead of water, there were people moaning. "And the only way to make them stop moaning is to sing them a love song." John then pointed at a mic stand. There was a band with back up singers and it looked as everything were planned out. Like it was for a variety of songs.

"Fine. I'll sing them a love song. But to make it more interesting, if I win, you come with us. I've seen the person you were created after, and believe me, we could use someone like you." Claire said at John.

"Fine by me. But if you lose, you give me the most passionate kiss you've ever given." John smirked.

Claire rolled her eyes as she walked to the mic stand. She turned around and told everyone the song was going to sing. When they were ready, Claire started singing.

**Under the lover-sky, gonna be with you  
And no ones gonna be around  
If you think that you won't fall, well just until  
Till the sun goes down**

**Underneath the starlight, starlight  
There's a magical feeling, so right  
Feel it steal your heart tonight**

**You can try to resist, try to hide from my kiss  
But you know, but you know that you can't fight the moonlight  
Deep in the dark, you'll surrender your heart  
But you know, but you know that you can't fight the moonlight  
No, you can't fight it, it's gonna get to your heart**

The mourners looked up at Claire. They still moaned, but they somewhat quieted down.

**There's no escaping love  
Once a gentle breeze weaves a spell upon your heart  
No matter what you think  
It won't be too long till you're in my arms**

**Underneath the starlight, starlight  
We'll be lost in the rhythm, so right  
Feel it steal your heart tonight**

**You can try to resist, try to hide from my kiss  
But you know, but you know that you can't fight the moonlight  
Deep in the dark, you'll surrender your heart  
But you know, but you know that you can't fight the moonlight  
No, you can't fight it, it's gonna get to your heart**

The mourers stopped moaning all together and paid attention to Claire. Some of them even smiled as they listened to her singing.

**No matter what you do  
The night is gonna get to you  
(You're gonna know what I know)  
Don't try, you're never gonna win, no**

**Underneath the starlight, starlight  
There's a magical feeling, so right  
Feel it steal your heart tonight**

**You can try to resist, try to hide from my kiss  
But you know, but you know that you can't fight the moonlight  
Deep in the dark, you'll surrender your heart  
But you know, but you know that you can't fight the moonlight  
No, you can't fight it**

**You can try to resist, try to hide from my kiss  
But you know, don't you know that you can't, can't fight the moonlight  
Deep in the dark, you'll surrender your heart  
But you know, but you know that you can't fight the moonlight  
No, you can't fight it, it's gonna get to your heart**

Claire looked into the lake and saw the mourners cheer. Each and everyone of them was smiling and screaming with joy. She was glad to make them happy. Then Claire looked at John. "I think I win."

John shook his head. "That's the first time anyone has made the moaners cheer. So, yeah, you won. Unfortunately for me, the Queen's gonna have my head."

"Not if I can help it." Claire walked up to him. "Do you have any idea who you were made after?" John shook his head again. "You were based on a professional wrestler named John Cena. He calls himself the Champ for a reason. You act just like him. Joking aroud, laughing, rapping. I swear, you're like a carbon copy. But if you join us, I'll make sure the Queen never hurts you. You just have to trust me."

John thought for a moment. Then he smiled and nodded. "You have a deal." And with that, the group crossed the bridge and walked into the Frightful Forest.

* * *

The Queen watched everything that happened in her crystal and screamed. "IT'S NOT FAIR! I WORK SO HARD TO MAKE THE UNDERGROUND MINE, AND THIS PATHETIC MORTAL COMES TO DESTROY IT!"

Nimblie watched the Queen until he came up with an idea. "If her majesty is willing to listen, I have a plan."

The Queen turned to the black bird. "Tell me what you're thinking of, Nimblie."

"The Frightful Forest is full of trees. Especially trees filled with apples. You could possibly enchant a few of them so that when the mortal and the Goblin King eat them, they could fall asleep. Or go into a trance. They wouldn't be able to wake up from such a trance that shows their love for one another. What the mortals call 'erotic dreams'. It's something they both want, so it's brilliant." Nimblie explained.

"You're brilliant, Nimblie. That's a great idea. Once they each take a bite from those apples, nothing will be able to wake them up." Then the Queen and Nimblie shared a maniacal laugh.


	6. Another Helpful Friend

The group approached the Frightful Forest with caution. Your worst fears have been known to come true in there. But Claire was not going to give up, not if there was still a chance to save Jareth. She loved him too much to let anything take him away from her. Love. It was still a new concept for her to get use to.

Along the way, John kept asking Claire questions. "So, this John Cena, what are some of the things he does?"

"Well, he battle raps people sometimes. Actually used to, he doesn't anymore. He wrestles for a living. He has a lot of fans, mostly women and children. And he's a real icon for kids to look up to. So, whoever made you up had John Cena in mind." Claire explained.

John nodded, understanding it all. But just as he was about to ask another question, they heard what sounded like a bunch of sqeaks and sqeals. Everyone looked around frantically, trying to figure out where it was coming from. Then, a small flash of light zoomed past them. Then, it made a U-turn and stopped right in front of Claire's face. Once it was close enough, Claire saw thst it looked like a fairy. Remembering what her grandmother had said about the fairies in the Underground, Claire backed away slightly. But Hoggle didn't. "Nothin' to be afraid of, Claire. It's a Sprite, that is. They s'pose to be good to find."

After hearing this, Claire slowly extended her hand toward the Sprite. The little Fae creature landed on Claire's hand and smiled. It then squeaked a few times, but Claire couldn't understand it. She did notice how it looked. It had blond hair pulled back into a messy bun. Her ears were pointed like elf ears. Her eyes were, believe it or not, purple. Her top looked like a white corset with off-the-shoulder short sleeves. Her bottoms were black capries that were skin-tight. She wore no shoes, and her wings looked like golden butterfly wings.

"So, you can help us get through the Frightful Forest, little Sprite?" Claire asked.

The Sprite answered with a smile and nodded. She then took off from Claire's hand and led the way through the forest. It was dark and scary, but the Spite's glow helped light the way. Claire then realized something. "It just occured to me, little Sprite, that we don't know your name."

The Sprite turned around and made it look like shooting stars were coming from her hands. When the stars started to fall, the Sprite pointed at them and squeaked.

Claire thought for a moment until she figured it out. "Is your name Star?" The Sprite flew around Claire twice and cheered. "It's a very pretty name." Claire smiled.

Star smiled as she led on. She was generally a loner, yet it did feel nice to have company. But then she saw Jareth wince in pain. She quickly flew back toward him and squeaked. "Yes, I know that I'm injured. But I must go on if I want to live." Jareth said.

Claire walked over to Jareth and let him lean on her for support. "Are you sure that you want to keep walking? I'm sure Ludo could carry you." She suggested.

"No. I can still walk. But it is getting dark, and we need to rest." Jareth said. Claire nodded and saw a small clearing where they could make camp.

"We could stay here for the night, as long as we take turns to keep watch." Claire said. All of them agreed.

Ludo made a bed with rocks. Hoggle used some leaves and twigs to fashion a bed with. Sir Didymus laid back against Ambrocious. John just laid on the ground. Star laid down on a soft flower. Claire decided to take the watch of the night and sat against a rock. Jareth laid his head on Claire's lap. Using what power he had left, he made a fire to keep them all warm.

Claire gently stroked Jareth's head as he just laid on her lap. She just stared the fire, silently crying. She couldn't bear to lose Jareth. What would she do without him? A small tear made it's way down her cheek.

"Tears never accomplish anything." She heard Jareth say.

"I just can't bear the thought of losing you." She whispered.

"Even if I were to die, Claire, I'd always be with you. Not even death could separate us from each other." Jareth whispered.

Claire gave a small smile and giggled a little. "What's so amusing to you?" He asked.

"Remember when we first met?" She asked.

Jareth smiled at the memory. "How could I ever forget. You were bearly eight years old. And you were always so kind to me, despite anything Sarah had ever said."

"That's because I met you before my grandmother told me anything about you. I was eating peaches and you came out of nowhere. Of course, me being seven, I was trusting of everyone I met. So, I asumed you would be my friend. And I'm glad I was right." Claire said as she continued to stroke Jareth's head, listening to his steady breathing. "When did you first realise thast you loved me?" She suddenly asked.

Jareth was quiet for a few moments before saying, "When you turned fourteen. You were just learning how to express yourself through music. The way you could play the piano was beautiful. Then you learned to play that thing called a guitar. Even though I'm not accustomed to such an instrument, I loved the way you learned to play it."

Claire could only smile, happy with the answer. "Get some rest, Jareth. You'll need your strength in for tomorrow."

She didn't need to say it twice. Within minutes, Jareth was fast asleep. Then picked up her Crystal that she had in her pocket. She just couldn't resist. "Show me Jareth's dream." She whispered. The Crystal then materialized an image. It showed When Jareth first met Sarah. It was just like it, except instead of Sarah, it was Claire.

_"I want my brother back, if it's all the same." Claire said._

_Jareth cocked his head and grinned. "Do you, now? Well, what's said is said, Claire. And there's nothing you can do that will change my mind." He then turned and went to walk away. _

_"Wait! What about me? I'd do anything to free my brother." Claire sounded desperate._

_This made Jareth turn around and cock his left eyebrow. "Anything?" He questioned. He continued when Claire nodded. "Well, Claire, I have watched you grow from child to woman, and I must say that I'm not dissappointed with what I see." Jareth then slowly circled Claire as he continued talking, both beings locking eyes with one another. "I want something I know you can't give to anyone else. Something that you've been saving for someone special. I. Want. You. All of you, Claire. Fear me. Love me. Do everything I say. And I will be your slave." He then stepped behind Claire and wrapped his arms around her waist._

_Claire gulped. "I would say that you have no power over me, but that would be a lie. You have so much power over me, it sends shivers down my spine. It's so unbearable. Please end my suffering, Goblin King!" She cried._

_Jareth's expression softened as he pushed all of Claire's hair over her left shoulder, exposing her right. He then leaned in close to her ear and whispered, "You know I would never hurt you, Claire." When she nodded, he continued. He gently kissed the juncture of her neck, making goosebumps to rise from Claire's skin. Her breathing became labored. Buth then, Jareth lightly bit into Claire's neck,making her scream. It wasn't a scream of fear, it was a scream of passion. Claire couldn't help but place her hands over Jareth's, which were still around her waist. She needed to hold something, and Jareth was the closest thing she could grab. She couldn't take the arousal much longer. All it would take was the way his hands would touch her and Claire would be done for._

Claire dropped the crystal on the ground next to her. That was a little more than she expected. She waspanting just from watching Jareth's dream. It was too much too soon. Once Claire calmed down, she was able to relax a little bit. She stared into the fire, remembering the fieries and their crazy way of life.

* * *

"Nimblie, are the apples ready?" The Troll Queen asked.

"Yes, your highness." The blackbird answered. "Ready when you are."

"Excellent. All I need now are for those two to wake up and find the apples. They will only effect Jareth and his little play thing. The others will be perfectly fine. Now, to think of a way to be rid of them." The Troll Queen thought for a moment. "The Bees haven't been fed in a while. No, wait. That's not good enough for those fools and that traitorous guard. Maybe they can get lost in the Desert of Illusions. They'll easily get lost and die. It's brilliant. All we have to do now is wait another thirty-six hours until I gain my new power." The the Troll Queen then laughed.


	7. Reality To Dream To Reality

Everyone woke up the next morning. To their surprise, it was a little chilly. As Jareth stood up, he noticed Claire shivering from the cold. Of course, she was wearing only a night gown, so she didn't have much to keep herself warm. Out of the pure kindness of his heart, he took his cape off and wrapped it around her shoulders, shielding her from the freezing air. Claire smiled as she accepted the kind gesture. But when she turned around to thank Jareth, she gasped. He looked worse than the day before. He was thin, had black circles uner his eyes, and looked pale...er. "Oh, my God, Jareth! Look at you! You're getting worse! We need to move!" And with that, the group followed Star through the Frightful Forest.

About an hour into the journey, everyone was getting hungry. "If only we had brought some food." Claire groaned. Star, hearing her new-found friends, saw a tree. She quickly flew to it to find it full of beautiful, ripe apples. Smiling, she flew back to Claire and pointed at the tree. Being followed by the only human in the group, Star pointed out the tree she was talking about, or really squeaking about. Looking up, Claire smiled at the sight. "Great job, Star. Now we can eat." Claire then started climbing the tree. Once on the first brach, she picked an apple for each of her friends. "Heads up!" She cried as she tossed an apple to each of them. As she climbed down, Claire was sure to leave one next to the tree for Star. She then handed one to Jareth. "You need to eat." She said as she sat down on the ground. Jareth sat down next to her as they both took a bite from their apples. After chewing for a few moments, Claire paused. She looked around, almost as if she were confused. "It tastes strange." She commented.

The others were eating their apples and walking around, like they were each trying to find their own ways through the forest. Jareth and Claire looked at each other one more time before falling on their backs. Star took one another bite of her apple before turning to see Jareth and Claire on the ground. They weren't passed out, but they didn't look good eithter. Star flew over and landed on Claire chest, screaming as she tried to get her to stand. Claire only blinked a few times until her eyes closed. In doing so, she let her crystal roll out of her hand and onto the ground next to her. Noticing this, Star flew to the crystal and peered inside.

* * *

The Troll Queen rolled three dark crystals in her hand as she sat next to her window. She let her crystals float in the air and get blown away by the wind, straight toward the sky. With a satisfied smirk written so clearly on her face, the Troll Queen left the window and sat in her throne. The dark crystals floated into the Frightful Forest, carrying nothing but dark magic that darkened the peaceful sky.

* * *

What Star saw was amazing. It was a ball room. And in it were dancers wearing Victorian attire. And then she saw something that made her gasp.

_Claire was wearing a beautiful gown. The top was a purple corset with no sleeves. The skirt, unlike the rest of the female dancers, was not poofy. It hung from the bottom of the corset and reached the floor. Her hair was pulled out of her face and tied back with a purple ribbon. And the piece-te-resistance, a Purple mask that matched her dress. As she walked, Claire looked around, wanting to find someone to dance with. She had to admit to herself that even though this wasn't her style, she actually felt pretty. Claire then found Jareth being surrounded by, at least, a dozen women, each one begging him to dance with them. But he kept a straight face. He wore the exact same out when he was in Sarah's peach-induced trance. _

_Jarath only smiled when he saw Claire looking him. Blushing a little bit, she smiled back. Jareth gentle pushed passed the women surrounding him and walked up to Claire, starting to dance. And, being the romantic he was, Jareth started to sing._

_**There's such a sad love  
Deep in your eyes, a kind of pale jewel  
Open and closed within your eyes  
I'll place the sky within your eyes**_

_Claire could only smile as she danced with Jareth. This had always been a fantasy of hers, dancing with Jareth at a masquerade ball. Doing something she had always thought was impossible was now a dream come true._

_**There's such a fooled heart  
Beating so fast in search of new dreams  
A love that will last within your heart  
I'll place the moon within your heart**_

_Jareth then dipped Claire and slowly brought her back up. He couldn't help but smirk when she wrapped her arms around his neck. He knew his charm would work on her sooner or later._

_**As the pain sweeps through  
Makes no sense for you  
Every thrill has gone  
Wasn't too much fun at all  
But I'll be there for you-oo-oo  
As the world falls down**_

_**Falling  
(As the world)  
Falling down  
Falling in love**_

_Claire looked deeply into the Goblin King's mismatched eyes. The same eyes that would bring her peace in her worst nightmares. The same eyes that seemed to calm every storm that darkened Claire's day. The same eyes that she fell in love with._

_**I'll paint your mornings of gold  
I'll spin your Valentine evenings  
Though we're strangers 'til now  
We're choosing paths between the stars  
I'll leave my love between the stars**_

_**As the pain sweeps through  
Makes no sense for you  
Every thrill has gone  
Wasn't too much fun at all  
But I'll be there for you-oo-oo  
As the world falls down**_

_**Falling  
(As the world)  
Falling down  
Falling in love**_

_**As the world falls down  
Falling, falling, falling  
Falling in love  
As the world falls down  
(Down)**_

_**Falling, falling, falling  
Falling in love  
As the world falls down**_

_**Falling, falling, falling**_

_**Makes no sense at all  
Makes no sense to fall  
Falling  
As the world falls down**_

_**Falling, falling  
Falling in love  
As the world falls down  
(Down)**_

_**Falling, falling  
Falling in love  
Falling in love  
(Love)**_

_**Falling in love  
Falling in love  
Falling in love**_

_Claire softly smiled as she leaned her head against Jareth's chest._

Star was amazed, but she had to do something. The sky was darkening and it looked like there was a storn coming. She started banging her fists on the crystal. She even started screaming.

_Claire suddenly got a headache. She winced as she felt the ache pulsing through her head. _

_"Are you alright, Claire?" Jareth asked._

_Nodding, Claire said, "Yeah, just a headache."_

_Still concerned, Jareth led her to a table. "Maybe you should sit down." He gently said. __Nodding, Claire sat in the chair Jareth pulled out for her. After a few moments, it got worse. Her head was pounding. She couldn't stand the pain. Finally, she screamed from the intense pain._

Then, Claire opened her eyes. She was on the ground next to Jareth. His eyes were closed, but he had a tight grip on her hand. Looking around, Claire found Star looking up at her with relief on her little face. "Star, what happened?" Star then started acting out what had happened. She pretended to take a bite out of an apple and fell down. Then, she at the crystal. Claire picked it up and peered inside. She gasped when she saw Jareth sitting next to an empty chair. He was looking around, trying to find Claire. "I need to get beck in there." She declared. She then picked up her apple, gazing at the bitemarks and noticing the pulp was not white, but brown. The apples that Claire and Jareth ate were rotten to the core. Looking back at Star, Claire said, "Whatever you did to wake me up, you're gonna have to do it again." Then, Claire took a huge bite from her apple.

_Claire then stood in front of Jareth, wearing not her ball gown, but her night gown. "Jareth!" She cried. __Hearing her voice, Jareth turned around and quickly wrapped his arms around Claire's small frame. Even though she liked this feeling, Claire separated herself from Jareth. "Jareth, this isn't real! It's all a dream! We need to wake up!"_

_At first, Jareth looked confused. But he then smiled. "Well, if this is a dream, I never want to wake from it." He then proceeded to dance with Claire again._

_Claire was now upset that Jareth didn't get it. "No! We have to get up!" But Jareth ignored every word Claire as he continued to dance with her. Finally, not able to take it any longer. "I'm sorry, Jareth. But you leave me no choice." And with that, Claire closed her eyes, pulled her right hand back and slapped Jareth across the face. Not wanting to look at him, Claire kept her eyes closed. She feared to see the look on his face. That heartbroken look that would nearly kill her. When she felt that Jareth was gone, Claire looked up and said, "Okay, Star." And with that, she closed her eyes._

The moment Claire opened her eyes, she found herself in the Frightful Forest and Jareth standing over her, trying to help her stand up. With tears threatening to fall, Claire said, "I'm so sorry I hit you, Jareth. It was all I could-" Jareth silenced Claire with a kiss. It wasn't a completely passionate kiss, only a simple one. But it was enough to get Claire to be quiet.

When he pulled away, he gave Claire a serious look. "You did what you had to do. If you hadn't, I wouldn't have woken up. I thank you, Claire, for being brave enough to do such a thing." Jareth then wrapped his arms around Claire and pulled her into a hug, despite the fact she was still crying.

Claire was able to wrap her arms around Jareth as she stopped crying. When they finally pulled away from each other, Claire picked up her crystal. "Show me the Troll Queen." She hissed through gritted teeth. Only then did Jarethrealize the truth: Hell hath no fury like a woman scorn. The image of the Troll Queen had shown her laughing with a blackbird sitting on a perch next to her. Claire couldn't take it. "That bitch just crossed the line." She growled. She then looked at Star. "Find the others. Tell them we went off to the kingdom ourselves. If she wants to do this, I don't want my friends to get hurt." Claire then helped Jareth by letting him lean against her. And with that, they finished their way through the Frightful forest.

* * *

Hissing at her dark crystal, the Troll Queen threw it at a wall, watching it shatter into millions of little pieces. She then screamed, "AT THIS RATE, SHE'LL DISCOVER HER POWER! I SHOULD HAVE ENDED THIS IN THE BEGINNING!"

Nimblie coward in fear as he tried to speak. "What if her majesty were to simply send a dark crystal to scare the girl away."

Glaring at Nimblie, the Troll Queen made a dark crystal appear in her hand and threw it at the blackbird. Said bird squawked in fear as he lept up in time for the dark crystal to go by him. When he landed back on his perch, the Troll Queen screamed, "IF I WERE TO DO THAT, SHE'D EASILY LEARN OF HER POWER AND USE IT! She is a decendant of the mortal, Sarah! The only one who defeated Jareth's Labyrinth! No one, swimmer of seas, walker of land, flyer of wind, or crawler of earth has ever defeated the Labyrinth! The only reason that little worm of a mortal hasn't discovered her power is because she hasn't faced great danger! The Desert of Illusions has no great danger! I am the only danger in the Underground! Once she out about her power, she'll tear my kindom apart!"

Nimblie, still cowering, gulped as he said, "What if there were a distraction? Some kind of lost memory? This young mortal must have a weakness. Everything does. And if you were to find her weakness, you could stop her."

The Troll Queen thought for a moment before smirking. "Very good, Nimblie. Let's see what the young Claire's weakness is." She then made a dark appear in her hand and looked into it. "What is the weakness of the mortal, Claire?" She asked out loud. The dark crystal then shown a scene.

_"And may the Father bless these two souls eternal peace as they leave the earth and go forth into Heaven. Amen." A priest said._

_"Amen." Everyone repeated. Well, almost everyone. A little girl had tears rolling down her cheeks. She just stood there, looking at two gravestones. One read: Eve Williams, Beloved Daughter, Loving Mother. The other read: Darren Williams, Grateful son, Caring Father. The little girl held a picture that had four people in it. The first person was a man with dark brown hair and green eyes. He wore a Santa Clause Suit without the beard. The second person was a woman with red, curly hair and hazel eyes, and she wore a red dress with two candy canes that shaped into a heart on the front. The third person was the little girl wearing blue pajamas with white snow flakes on them. The fourth person was a baby boy wearing green pajamas with feet. All of them were smiling, but at the moment, the little girl was crying._

_"Come on, Claire. Let's go home." A gentle voice yelled. It was a woman in her early forties. It was Sarah. She was holding an infant in her arms, the little girl ran to Sarah and cried._

The Troll Queen's brows furrowed in confusion. "Is that what mortals call sorrow?" She asked out loud. Her voice was now gentle, only because she was curious. It was a strange sight for her. She had never seen emotions such as that before.

"It is what mortals call 'a broken heart'." Nimblie answered. "When loved ones pass away, mortals become hurt inside. They mourn the loss and feel as though in some way that it was their own fault. All mortals have felt this way at some point in their lives. Over what, though, will always be a mystery unsolved." He explained.

The Troll Queen then smirked. "Well, if the death of her parents is the mortal's weakness, then it sould be very entertaining to watch her scream when they blame her for their death."

Nimblie now looked shocked. He expected the Troll Queen to distract Claire, not scare her to death. 'Time to choose sides.' He thought to himself. He knew that he might die, but he would never regret helping the mortal Claire defeat the Troll Queen. With his mind made up, Nimblie flew out the window to find Claire.

* * *

I know, long chapter. Reviews are welcome3 My readers can be so cruel! Just as I can be so cruel and not let you find out what happens.

Who can guess Claire's Power? Winner will have next chapter dedicated to him/her.


	8. Within Your Voice

Once they left the Frightful Forest, Claire and Jareth found the entrance to the Desert of Illusions. In order to make it safely across, you had to never get distracted by whatever you saw. But the desert would always show you either what you desired the most, or what you feared the most. Looking over at Jareth, Claire asked, "Are you going to be okay?"

Smiling, Jareth answered, "Maybe if you sing, I might feel better."

Claire smiled as she thought of the perfect song.

**And it's a sad picture, the final blow hits you  
Somebody else gets what you wanted again  
You know it's all the same, another time and place  
Repeating history and you're getting sick of it**

**But I belive in whatever you do  
And I'll do anything to see it through**

**Because these things will change, can you feel it now?  
These walls that they put up to hold us back will fall down  
It's a revelution, the time will come for us to finally win**

**We'll sing hallelujah!  
We'll sing hallelujah! Oh!**

**So we've been outnumbered, raided and now cornered  
It's hard to fight when the fight ain't fair  
We're getting stronger now from things they never knew  
They might be bigger but we're faster and never scared**

**You can walk away and say we don't need this  
But there's something in your eyes says we can beat this**

**Because these thing will change, can you feel it now?  
These walls that they put up to hold us back will fall down  
It's a revelution, the time will come for us to finally win**

**We'll sing hallelujah!  
We'll sing hallelujah! Oh!**

**Tonight we standed on our knees  
To fight for what we worked for all these years  
And the battle was long, it's the fight of our lives  
Will we stand up champions tonight?**

**It was the night things changed, can you feel it now?  
These walls that they put up to hold us back fell down  
It's a revelution, throw your hands up, 'cause we never gave in**

**We'll sing hallelujah!  
We sang hallerlujah!  
Hallelujah!**

Jareth did feel better. Claire's voice was angelic in every way. As the pair walked, Claire kept hearing her name being called. And every time, she ignored it. But a strange feeling kept getting stronger the more she ignored the voices.

_Claire. _A feminine voice whispered. It sounded so familiar. But Claire hadn't heard that voice in nearly twelve years.

_Claire._ A masculine voice whispered. That one was familiar, too. But she knew that who the voice belonged to wasn't around anymore.

_CLAIRE! _They yelled at the same time. Claire quickly turned around to find the last two people she ever expected to see. Her parents. They were mangled up like they were after the car crash that killed them. "Mom? Dad?"

_It's your fault._ Eve said as she pointed at Claire.

"What?" Claire asked.

_You're the reason we're dead. _Darren said.

"No, I'm not." Claire cried.

_It's you fault._

_We died becauuse of you._

_You killed us._

_You're the reason we're dead._

_You._

_You!_

_YOU!_

Claire was about to scream. This was a horrible nightmare. Then, something black swooped down and flew right threw Claire's parents, making them vanish. Then, whatever it was that was flying then landed in front of her. It was the blackbird from the crystal. "Who are you?" Claire asked.

"Nimblie. I...I used to be part of the Troll Queen's court. But after all that has happened, I realised that it wasn't worth its weight in gold. You, young mortal, are more powerful than you can imagine. You have a great power that can over come anything. You've used it on your journey through the Underground. Making the Moaning Mourners happy, easing the Goblin King's pain. Your power lies within your voice. A form of Siren, you are. But your voice can do more than just bring men to their doom. Depending on what you sing, and how you sing it." Nimblie explained.

"Of course. John said that no one had ever been able to cheer up the Moaning Mourners. Jareth's pain, which I can feel for some strange reason, eased whenever I would sing. It explains everything." Claire then looked at Nimblie. "We have less than eighteen hours before Jareth dies. Come with us, please."

Nimblie had tears falling from his eyes. "I'm no longer part of the evil forces of this world. I've found a place along side the Goblin King and future Goblin Queen." He couldn't deny his happiness. "For six hours, follow your shadow. And never look back, or you'll fail your mission. Once you've crossed the desert, you'll be at the entrance of the Troll City where the Troll Queen has prepared an army to face you. I'll go back to the forest and gather reinforcements." And with that, Nimblie took off toward the Frightful Forest, yelling back, "Hurry, Miss Claire!"

With this new knowledge sinking in, Claire turned around and followed her shadow, with Jareth limping along side her. "I've always had a feeliong as to why your voice was so perfect." The Goblin King commented. Smiling, Claire kept looking down at her shadow.

* * *

Nimblie flew to the Frightful Forest, looking for everyone that traveled with Claire. He found all of them gathered around a campfire. "I still says we should have gone with them." Hoggle said.

"Indeed. The young maiden, strong and noble she may be, should have more by her side than our dying king." Sir Didymus commented.

"Claire need us." Ludo said.

"Yeah, but you guys know that she wanted to go alone. Claire's our friend, and we need to respect her wishes." John added.

Star sighed, knowing that John was right. All five friends wanted to be there for their only human friend, but Claire wouldn't have wanted them to stay behind if she hadn't told them to. Nimblie then flew down and landed next to John. "You people speak of the young mortal, Claire?" He asked.

Hoggle looked over toward the blackbird and said, "Yes, what business you have of it?"

Nimblie began expaining everything. How they would need to gather an army for the Troll City and how it would help Claire. So all of them, with hearts set on helping their beloved human, began to head back to the Labyrinth to prepare an army. But Star knew that Claire might need some kind of help at the moment. So, the little Sprite flew out toward the Troll City.


	9. Into The Troll City

Finally, after the exhausting journey through the Desert of Illusion, the pair made it to the gate of the Troll City. But there were two trolls guarding it. "We need to get in." Claire whispered. Jareth nodded as he tried to stand up by himself, but he fell against Claire. Just then, Star past them and stopped in front of the two trolls. She then started squeaking, as if she were yelling at them to let her in. But the trolls only laughed.

"Aww...look at the little bug." The first one said.

"Yeah, it's so cute." The second one agreed.

Those words made Star pause, and Jareth's eyes widened. "Oh, dear."

"What? What is it? What's wrong?" Claire asked.

"There are many things, my dearest Claire, that you mustn't do in this world. And insulting a Sprite is one of them. Sprites are so small, that they have only enough room in their bodies to hold one emotion att a time. And Anger is one of the strongest emotions a Sprite can feel. So, when they are over come with anger..." Jareth then pointed back at Star. She was, literally, turning red, her glowing aura was growing brighter, and she unleashed every ounce of anger on the trolls. "They explode." Jareth finished. It was an explosion, all right. The force was so strong, that it knocked the trolls were knocked back and the gate was forced open. Once the trolls got up, they ran straight to the castle. Star was still floating in front of the gate with a smirk on her face.

Jareth and Claire then walked up to the gate. "Great job, Star." Claire smiled. "I knew you were strong, but never that strong." Star blushed at the compliment. Then, she flew to Jareth and spoke. Of course, Claire couldn't understand, but Jareth listened intently. And the way he reacted to Star made Claire curious. "What is she saying?" Claire asked.

"She's saying that the Troll Queen has formed an army, and that we have one as well that's coming here now." Jareth answered.

"An army, huh? Well, if it's a war she wants, it's a war she'll get." Claire then helped Jareth next to the wall. "Are you gonna be okay?" She asked.

"Yes." He answered.

Claire then looked toward the castle. "I'll be back." She said. And with that, she walked off.

* * *

Hoggle, Ludo, Sir Didymus, and John all came up to the edge of the Desert of Illusions, a massive army behind them. Fieries, goblins, and every other creature from the Labyrinth that were willing to fight. Everyone was standing, waiting to cross the desert. John knew the way, he crossed the desert many times before. Soon, the army was walking through the Desert of Illusions, making their way to the Troll City.

* * *

"THAT BEAK-FACED, WORM-EATING, WOOD PECKER! HE DARE BETRAY ME?" The Troll Queen screamed. She was obviously furious of Nimblie's betrayal. But she soon realised that more important things were going on. Like the fact that Claire was on her way to the castle, and she knew about her power. The Troll Queen then decided to do this her way. She'd let Claire go and make it to the castle. She'd be able to come inside the castle. But once that happened, there'd be no escape. Claire would have to face the Troll Queen all by herself.

* * *

Claire had been walking for half a mile when came to the draw-bridge that led to the Troll City. Looking up with her eyes narrowed, Claire yelled, "EVIL WITCH! I'M NOT SCARED!" She then sighed when that didn't work. Letting out a frustrated huff, she whispered, "I wish the damn bridge would open." Turning around, Claire was about go back, but stopped when she heard the creeking of the draw bridge openning. Turning back around, her eyes widened to find the bridge actually open. Claire couldn't believe it. As she crossed the bridge, Nimblie's words echoed inside her head. _Within your voice._ That was when she got an idea. "If my power is my voice, then this should be easy. I wish the rest of Labyrinth Guardians were here, and we had our instruments, meaning my keyboard as well."

Then, her friends appeared out of no where. Roni, Alice, and Tracey lokked almost like ghosts. As in they were transparent, and for those who don't know what that means, they were see-through. After looking around, They noticed how only Claire wasn't see-through. "What's going on?" Roni asked.

"Guys, I need your help." Claire plainly asked.

"Why are we here?" Alice asked.

"And where is 'here'?" Tracey added.

Someday, I will provide the answers, but for now, will you help me?" Claire continued. "You see, there's an evil witch that I have to defeat in order to save the man, or really goblin, that I've fallen in love with. And I need us to play 'We Are The Champions' right now so we can defeat her." She explained.

At first, her friends just looked at each other. But all of them smiled as Roni replied, "We'll do it."

A few minutes later, after setting up their instruments, Claire had wished for them to be on a moving platform that would lead them to the castle. As soon as they were ready, the platform moved and Claire started playingher keyboard and singing.

**I've paid my dues  
Time after time  
I've done my sentence  
But committed no crime  
And bad mistakes I've made a few  
I've had my shares of sand kicked in my face  
But I've come through**

**And we go on, and on, and on and on**

**We are the champions, my friend  
And we'll keep on fighting till the end  
We are the champions  
We are the champions  
No time for losers  
'Cause we are the champions  
Of the woooooooorld**

**I've taken my bows  
And my curtain calls  
You brought me fame and fortune, and everything that goes with it  
I thank you all  
But it's been no bed of roses  
No pleasure cruise  
I consider it a challenge before the whole human race  
And I ain't gonna lose  
And we go on, and on, and on, and on**

**We are the champions, my friend  
And we'll keep on fighting till the end  
We are the champions  
We are the champions  
No time for losers  
'Cause we are the champions Of the-**

**We are the champions, my friend  
And we'll keep on fighting till the end  
We are the champions  
We are the champions  
No time for losers  
'Cause we are the champions**

As they sang, every foul creature in the kingdom coward in fear of the human child. This human who could shake the city with her voice was going to defeat their queen.

Claire was now getting angry. They passed obsticle anfter obsticle , taking up hours of time that Claire needed. Looking at Tracey's watch, she saw that she only had thirty minutes left until Jareth would die. Quickly, she took out her Crystal and said, "Show me Jareth." Jareth appeared. And he didn't look good. Time was running out. Putting her Crystal away, she turned to her friens and said, "Thank you." All of them smiled at her. Then Clsire wished them back, and they disappeared. Now Claire was all alone. But she had a secret. She liked it that way.


	10. Conquest Complete

Walking through the entrance, Claire started reciting the words her grandmother used. "Through dangers untold, and hardships unnumbered, I have fought to the castle beyond the Troll City to take back the love from which you've stolen from me. For my will is as strong as yours, my kingdom as great..." She then paused in realization. "Dammit!"Claire suddenly muttered. "I can never remember that line." She knew that she had to remember it. Running through the halls of the castle, she remembered how it reminded her of Jareth's castle. So much, infact, that she even remembered the song Jareth sang to Sarah.

**How you've turned my world, you precious thing  
You starve and near exhaust me  
Everything I've done, I've done for you  
I move the stars for no one**

Claire had remembered how Jareth was able to alter the fabric of reality and walk on walls and ceilings. She had also hoped that the Troll Queen couldn't do such a thing. That was the last thing she needed.

**You've run so long  
You've run so far**

Coming to a ledge, Claire decided to take a chance. Closing her eyes, she walked off of the ledge. But she was confused when she felt ground under her feet. Opening her eyes, she noticed she was walking upside-down underneath the ledge. Her hair was hanging down from her head, which felt strange. But she didn't have time to think about that. She immediately started walking.

**Your eyes can be so cruel  
Just as I can be so cruel  
Though I do believe in you  
Yes, I do**

Coming to another ledge, Claire walked to the end and turned right side up again. Looking around, she felt lost. But she wouldn't give up. Not when she was this close.

**Live without the sunlight  
Love without your heartbeat  
I, I can't live within you**

Running up corridors and jogging down stairs, Claire was relentless. She could tell that she was getting closer to her target. The only thing that was urging her to go on was Jareth. She was not going to lose him. Her love for him was far too great.

**I can't live within you**

Running to ledge again, Claire looked around to see if there was another way. But she realised that there wasn't. Closing her eyes, she made up her mind. Taking her chance, Claire lept from the ledge. She felt herself falling, but it wasn't at all like the rush that one would normally feel. When she opened her eyes, she saw that she was slowly lowering to the ground below her. It was like Jareth was protecting her.

**I, I can't live within you**

Finally, she landed on the ground. She couldn't take the suspense from waiting. It was now or never. "Show yourself, you little coward!" Claire hissed.

Then, From the shadows of a corridor, the Troll Queen appeared. "So, you found me. The powerful and almighty mortal that known as Claire has infiltrated my kingdom and found the Troll Queen."

Only at that moment did Claire remember the line from her story. "You have no power over me!" She cried victoriously.

The Troll Queen only smirked. "Meaningless lines from an old fairytale book may work on Jareth. But they have no effect on me." She then pulled out a sword, holding it up, aiming at Claire's heart. "The one thing that will destroy Jareth, the death of his dearheartess. The love that brought him back from the shadows, and it stands before me, just waiting to die."

"I wish I had... EXCALIBER!" Claire cried. Then, the sword known as Excaliber appeared and landed in Claire's hands. Taking her fighting stance, the mortal prepared to fight. "Before I kick your ass, I want to know why you want Jareth's power."

Smirking once more, the Troll Queen thrusted her sword, only to see Claire dodge it. Spinning, Claire hit the Queen's sword, making sparks from the sheer force she used. It was Excaliber helping her. She knew she picked the right weapon.

"I want Jareth's power so I can rule!" The Queen suddenly lunged at Claire, who dodged the attack again. Those lessons from Sir Didymus were finally paying off.

"Yeah, well, tough luck! I would rather die then watch Jareth suffer the loss of his kingdom!" Claire yelled. The fight only grew more intense.

"That can be arranged." The Queen sneered. "Jareth never loved me the way I loved him. He chose to fall in love with a mortal. If she'd fail to conquer his Labyrinth, he'd send the human child back to the above world and keep her as his queen. Yet, she defeated his Labyrinth, and Jareth, being a goblin of his word, sent the human girl and boy back. Yet, he continued to watch her, and it was painful. Seeing her grow up and marry another man and bear his son. And when they separted, it broke Jareth's heart watch her suffer such pain. It froze Jareth's heart. But, one day, many years later, her son was married and he and his wife had a little girl. A babe was born. A young girl that would do so much. Years pass and Jareth takes a chance to see this mortal girl in her most powerful state: her dreams. Expecting fear, the Goblin King is surprised to see that the child accepts him. His continuous visits never cease. Then, he soon realizes something. He's falling in love with this mortal girl. A love that should have been mine. A love that was never shown to me! A LOVE THAT I WANT!" The Troll Queen screamed. Then, she did something that was completely unexpected. The Troll Queen dropped her sword, fell to her knees, and cried.

Claire felt great sorrow for the Troll Queen now. "I know how it feels." She whispers.

"What?" The Queen softly questions through her tears.

"I know how it feels to lose someone you love. My parents were killed in a car crash when I was almost eight years old. For months, I cried, wishing they'd come back. Wishing that they'd still be aive. But I kept asking myself a question: Would they want me to wallow in self pity and always be sad, or would they want me to move on?" Claire could only show a soft gaze to the Troll Queen.

The evil gleam from the Queen's eyes slowly faded. Her evil exterior cracked, and being revealed was a kind soul. Her expression softened as she started to smile. The Queen's castle transformed from n evil fortress to a beautiful kingdom. It was no longer place of evil and cruelty, but a place of kindness and love.

* * *

The army of the Labyrinth fought fiercely. Sir Didymus was able to frighten away doens of trolls with his sword play. Ludo pumled anyone in the path of his rocks. Hoggle was able to hit a few trolls with an iron skillet he brought with him from home. John was Attitude Adjusting any troll that came close to him. And Star was guarding Jareth from anyone who tried to attack him.

The end was only moment away. Jareth let out his last breath...When he suddenly gasped of life! The Goblin King quickly stood up and saw a blinding light stream from the castle. The battle stopped immediately as everyone saw the light. It was over. The Troll Queen had been defeated. Nimblie quickly flew back to the cadtle as fast as his wings could carry him.

* * *

Standing in front of Claire was no longer the cruel Troll Queen, but Acura. "Thank you, Claire. You havefreed me from my father's terrible grip. When his power went to me, his evil heart did so as well. Now, I am is now healed May your love for each other be as constant as the stars above." She said in a kind voice. Just then, Nmblie flew in and landed on his perch next to the Queen. "Nimblie, my good friend, I believe it is time I released you from the spell." Acura then waved her hand in front of Nimblie, turning him into an old, plump man in a black cloak. "My old friend and advisor, can you ever forgive me for my cruelty?"

Nimblie smiled and said, "My Queen, there is nothing to be sorry for. I have raised you as my own far better than your father. And you were not yourself wjen you cast that spell on me. So, there is nothing to really forgive."

Just then, Claire remembered something. "Jareth!" She cried. Quickly, the young human ran outside the castle. Searching through through the armies that were now helping to get the wounded bandaged up, Claire found Jareth using his powers to heal some of his goblins. Once they were healed, Jareth looked up and saw Claire. The Goblin King ran to the mortal girl and wrapped his arms around her, lifting her in the air and spinning her around. "You did it! You saved the Labyrinth!" Jareth declared.

When he put her down, Claire looked into the Goblin King's mismatched eyes. "I saved you." She said. "That means more to me than anything else in this life. And the next." Claire then stood on her tip toes and brought her lips to Jareth's. At that moment all of the goblins, and some of the trolls, said, "Awww..."

Everything felt so right. Claire was doing the one thing that she knew no other woman could. She was living her dream. The only thought that was on her mind was that she wanted to be closer to Jareth. Pulling away from the kiss, she thought about how she almost lost him, and she wasn't planning to any time soon. She loved him.

Jareth stared back into Claire's emerald-green eyes. His princess had just saved his life. He loved how even though the odds were against them, she never accepted defeat. "Oh, Claire, my princess, just as I was about to die, I saw you. You are the reason I lasted so long. Now, all I ask of you is to answer this one question." Jareth then got down on one knee and made one of his crystals appear in his hand. Claire was holding her breath as she watched as Jareth turned his crystal into a ring. A silver band with a saphire stone. "Will you marry me?"

Claire had always loved action, adventure, anything that got her blood pumping. She was a vintage adrenaline junkie. She loved anything that made her heart race. And she never feared any f it. But that moment was the only time in her life she was scared to death. Jareth was unlike any man she'd met. And a future with him would be so perfect. With happy tears falling from her eyes, she nodded and quickly wrapped her arms around Jareth.


	11. The If You Call It Perfect Ending

Claire paced back and forth as she thought about what would happen later that day. She couldn't stop shaking, even when Star tried calming her down with her pixie dust. It was only at the last moment that her mind was able to see the reality of it all. She was getting married today. With her dress finally on and adjusted right, it being the same dress she danced in when she'd dream, Claire was able to calm down. But she jumped when someone knocked at her door. "Claire, you's haves a visitor." Hoggle said.

Knowing who it already was and that she'd better face her sooner than later, Claire cleared her throat and said, "Let her in, Hoggle." And with that, the door opened, revealing Sarah.

"So, this was the big secret you were hiding from me? Why am I not surprised that Jareth chose you?" Sarah remarked.

Claire's eyes narrowed. "If you're only here to insult my fiance, then you can just turn around and leave. I'm sick and tired of hearing you talk about Jareth like that in front of me every time I see you. I wanted you to come here to support me in this, but if you can't even do that, then I'll have Hoggle take you back home."

Now Sarah looked a little annoyed. "I did everything I could to raise you. And this is how you repay me-"

"Just stop right there! You took me and Jacob into your home, but you didn't raise us. You lead us to believe that nothing in life is ever fair. Well, life down here in the Labyrinth is completely fair. I'm marrying the man, or really goblin if think about it, that I've loved since I was a child. Jacob is moving down here so he can live us. And for once, I feel like I belong somewhere, where I actually fit in by being myself. You made Jareth out to be a heartless monster, when you really describing yourself. You claimed how he kidnapped Uncle Toby when he was a baby, when you actually wished him away in the first place. Jareth gave you fair chance to conquer his Labyrinth and you did it in less time than he gave you. And you know what's funny, you did everything you could do to hide me from this world, when Jareth made me feel like I was the world. With him, I feel so alive. I know I'll miss some things in the Aboveground, but as long as I'm with Jareth, it doesn't matter where I am. Now if you'll excuse me, I need to be at my wedding, you're more than welcome to stay as long as you don't start something that will embarress everyone." And with that, Claire walked out of her room with Star close behind her, leaving a dumbstruck Sarah behind.

* * *

Jareth stood at the alter, thinking of what he'd do. Never in his whole life, which was a _**very**_ long life, did he ever think that he'd get married. But he knew that there would never be another woman like Claire. She was one in a million. A diamond in the rough. And in his opinion, the most radiant diamond ever.

Acura took her place at the alter and smiled. "Nervous?" She gently asked.

"Is it that obvious?" Jareth asked.

"It certainly is. Don't be nervous. It will only make her even more nervous than she already is. And a nervous bride makes for a disasterous wedding. Believe me, I've seen it." The Troll Queen chuckled. "Just take a deep breath and imagine how you'll celebrate your marriage with her tonight. I told her the same thing and it calmed her down enough, though I think the arrival of the mortal changed that."

"What mortal?" Jareth suddenly asked.

"Her guardian, Sarah. Claire wanted to talk to her. And from what I heard, she said a lot." Acura then began to explain how Claire defended Jareth and stood up for herself. As all of it was said, a grin slowly made its way onto Jareth's face.

Finally, Nimblie burst through the doors with a hardy laugh. "It is time for the wedding!" All the goblins hurried as they filled the pews of the throne room. Sprites from all corners of the Underground lit the ceiling with colorful lights. John took his seat in the front row, excited about finally seeing his friends getting married. Roni, Alice, and Tracey were in the front with their instruments, each wore a beautifully unique bridesmaid dress, with Roni standing right in front of John. Ever since Claire admitted to her friends that it wasn't a dream, they kept coming back to the Labyrinth for regular gigs. Jareth trusted them with the secret, so they were safe to know it. John took one look at Roni and couldn't stop grinning. The grin was contageous, because when Roni turned to look at John, she was grinning just as much as he was.

Acura stood in front of the alter, smiling with anticipation. It was the most worth while thing she'd ever done, volunteering to marry Jareth and Claire. Bustling with excitement everyone finally calmed down enough, the three girls started the wedding march.

Claire felt as though she were going to faint as her breathing quickened. She took three steps before she started hyperventilating. As she took one more step, she stumbled and nearly fell. Nearly, but she didn't. Claire thought that Jareth had ran up and caught her. But when she looked up the isle, she saw the Jareth had only made it half-way up the isle, at the moment, he stood frozen, as if he'd seen a ghost. Looking over, Claire saw the that it was Sarah who caught her before she fell.

When Hoggle saw the confusion, he walked over and whispered, "I told Sarah to gives him a chance. Couldn't haves a wedding without someone givin' the bride aways."

Smiling, Claire leaned down and kissed Hoggle's cheek. "Thank you." She whispered. Hoggle then walked back to his seat as Sarah helped her granddaughter stand back up. Jareth walked back to the alter, relieved that Claire was okay. The band started over again as Sarah walked Claire down the isle. When they finally made, Acure asked, "Who gives this lovely bride away?"

"I, her grandmother, do." Sarah smiled. She then helped Claire lift her viel over her head and sat down in the front row.

Acura smiled as she spoke. "We are gathered here today to join this goblin and this woman in marriage. Jareth, do you take this lovely young woman as your wife and your queen?"

Smiling, Jareth said, "I do."

Claire couldn't think of anything other than her future with Jareth. She couldn't believe that she was actually getting married to the one she truely loved. She couldn't remember anything, what all she said, if she smiled or cried, nothing. Only when Acura said, "By the power vested in me, by me, I now pronounce you husband and wife, king and queen of the Underground. You may kiss your bride." And with that, Jareth gently pulled Claire in for a soft kiss. As soon as they heard everyone cheer, they separated and walked down the isle.

* * *

Of course there was a reseption. And Claire's friends knew it wouldn't be right if she didn't sing. Finally giving in, Claire got up and stood with band, whispering her song to them. When were ready, Claire sang.

**Claire: I feel good, yeah, I feel fine  
I stopped complaining all the time  
You'll get yours, and baby, I'll get mine  
Yeah**

**So don't be fooled by what you see  
In movies, magazines, and on T.V.  
'Cause what do theyknow about you and me?**

**All: We don't care, what they say  
We'll be alright, we'll be okay**

**Na na-na-na  
Na na-na-na  
Na na-na-na  
Yeah, yeah**

**Na na-na-na  
Na na-na-na  
Na na-na-na  
Yeah, yeah**

**Claire: So stand up free and stand up tall  
Ain't got to waiste your time in shopping malls  
Slam the door and then take down the walls**

**All: Crank it up, let's mess around  
Be who you are, 'cause you're a star**

**All: Na na-na-na  
Na na-na-na  
Na na-na-na  
Yeah, yeah**

**Claire: You're a star**

**All: Na na-na-na  
Na na-na-na  
Na na-na-na  
Yeah, yeah**

**Claire: You're a star**

**All: Na na-na-na  
Na na-na-na  
Na na-na-na  
Yeah, yeah**

**Claire: Crank it up, mess around  
Tear it up, tear it down**

**All: Na na-na-na  
Na na-na-na  
Na na-na-na  
Yeah, yeah**

**Claire: You are a star**

**All: Na na-na-na  
Na na-na-na  
Na na-na-na  
Yeah, yeah**

Everyone cheered for the girls as they had their fun. Smiling, Jareth stood up and clapped as he said, "I expected something a little different, but it was entertaining none the less."

Getting a mischievious grin, Claire said, "Something different? Well, how about a little 'Pretend to be Nice'? I'm sure that will be more of your standards." Jareth chuckled as the girls prepared for the next song.

**Claire: Well, he looks at me with those innocent eyes  
And says, 'It looks like you're wearin' some kind of diguise  
Because your hair sticks up, your shoes are untied  
I hope that you got that shirt at half price'**

**And every word I say fall flat on the floor  
I try to tell a jopke, he's heard it before  
And I don't think that I can take it no more  
He's driving me right out my front door**

**Why do you do what you do to me, baby  
Shakin' my confidence, drivin' me crazy  
You know if I could, I'd do anything for you  
Please don't ignore me 'cause you know I adore you**

**Can't you just pretend to be nice  
Could you at least pretend to be nice  
If you could just pretend to be nice  
Well, everything in my life would be alright**

**And I try so hard just to figure him out  
But he won't tell me what he's been thinkin' about  
And then he falls asleep on the living room couch  
With his sun glasses on and his tongue hangin' out**

**And then he disappears for a week at a time  
And then he shows up, just like everything's fine  
And I don't get what goes on in his mind  
But I'm tired of hearing the same stupid lines**

**All: Why do you do what you do to me, baby  
Shakin' my confidence, drivin' me crazy  
You know if I could, I'd do anything for you  
Please don't ignore me 'cause you know I adore you**

**Can't you just pretend to be nice  
Could you at least pretend to be nice  
If you could just pretend to be nice  
Well, everything in my life would be alright**

**(Roni's solo)**

**All: Why do you do what you do to me, baby  
Shakin' my confidence, drivin' me crazy  
You know if I could, I'd do anything for you  
Don't need to bore me 'cause you know I adore you**

**Why do you do what you do to me, baby  
Shakin' my confidence, drivin' me crazy  
You know if I could, I'd do anything for you  
Please don't ignore me 'cause you know I adore you**

**Can't you just pretend to be nice  
Could you at least pretend to be nice  
If you could just pretend to be nice  
Well, everything in my life would be alright**

**Can't you just pretend to be nice  
Could you at least pretend to be nice  
If you could just pretend to be nice  
Well, everything in my life would be alright, alright**

******Can't you just pretend to be nice  
Could you at least pretend to be nice  
If you could just pretend to be nice  
Everything in my life would be alright, alright**

Everyone laughed and carried on. Of course the reception came to an end. When it was just Claire and Jareth, they sat in their chairs and leaned against each other. "I'd say it went rather well." Jareth commented.

"So do I." Claire replied. She then turned to Jareth and put her right hand behind his ear. When she pulled it back, she had a folded piece of paper in it. Giving it to Jareth, she smiled as he unfolded it.

"What is ths?" He asked.

"It's a map." Claire aswered as she stood up and walked away.

"A map to what?" Jareth asked smiling.

"You'll see." Claire said as she walked up to their bed chambers, giggling as Jareth chased her. That night, they made their own kind of magic. And the result of that magic came nine months later when Claire gave birth to boy they named after Claire's uncle, Toby. Years later, more magic happened when Claire gave birth to a girl they named Sarah. Only this Sarah loved the Labyrinth, and she loved Jareth with all her heart. And to this day, the magis that this family has lives on through their children, who live their own lives in the mortal world. But that is a story for another time.


End file.
